


I Know I Should Stop But

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Briwoon implied, Fluff, Jae is difficult, M/M, Messy, Mutual Pining, Not Proofread, Slow Burn, boss Jae, i think, secretary Wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: An office AU I have been meaning to write since forever, but never had the motivation to until now where Wonpil finds out Jae is not just a meme and slowly falls in love with him. But... Jae is his boss.It's a really messy story.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	I Know I Should Stop But

Wonpil started out as everyone does. He hated his boss, Park Jaehyung. He thought he was kinda lazy and messed around too much. He only did work when his superiors would be around, and he only did work when he absolutely had to. Wonpil didn't know how this place was still up and running. He didn't know how and why Jae was the boss. If it were up to him, Sungjin or even Younghyun would be the boss! But alas... He remembers recounting his frustrations with the then intern, Dowoon.

But he soon came to realize this was not entirely true. Actually, it wasn't true at all. Wonpil found that Jae was extremely hard working and only had the company's best interests in mind. He didn't play around a lot because he was just bored, it was his way of taking care of his workers. Granted, some people found it annoying, but he always found ways to make them smile anyways. And in truth, he always made sure to get his work done.

Wonpil had only noticed this when he had gone back to the office after his shift was over. Everyone had left, as they usually do at 5:30 pm on the dot. But Wonpil had left his jacket in his seat. Wonpil was the secretary/receptionist, and he liked to think he was a good one. He kept the space neat and tidy and was always polite to people coming by. So he thought he fully deserved to be warm on a cool, fall night.

But something was odd that night. Wonpil investigated, of course, as anyone would. A light was on and Wonpil wasn't sure why. As it turned out, Jae was still there, and he was half asleep at his desk. Wonpil wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, it looked like he was signing some papers. "M-Mr. Park? What are you still doing here?" Wonpil asked.

Upon hearing Wonpil's voice, Jae had sat up, more alert. "Who- Oh, it's just Wonpil. Wait... Wonpil, what are you doing here?" Jae asked. He looked over at the clock in his office, confused. "Um, you should have been out of here an hour ago," Jae said, looking back at the still startled brunette.

"Speak for yourself! You should be gone now too," Wonpil said.

"Well, I'll be fine. I have some more papers to sign anyways. I'll be out soon," Jae said dismissively. It was a bit quiet, Wonpil wasn't even sure he heard it, but he thought Jae had added an "It's not like I have anything to go home to anyways." It wasn't a secret that Jaehyung wasn't married though he was reaching his 30s. And Wonpil was in the same boat, being only two years younger than Jae and also single, so he couldn't judge. Not that he would if he was single or younger. But it was sad all the same.

But then Jae was beaming again. "Go on, then. Good night, Wonpil. I'll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?"

"Yeah... Good night, hyung."

Since then, Wonpil had changed his perspective on Jaehyung. He had found himself growing to appreciate the older man's attitude, knowing it didn't stem from laziness, but pure optimism and positivity. And since then, he had noticed other little things about Jaehyung. Sometimes he wore a pale blue button up shirt and it would untuck itself when he sat down. He always had some mushroom dish with his lunch that he seemed to really like (Wonpil wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to learn how to make this dish). He hummed songs to himself when he was alone in his office and thought no one was listening. In Wonpil's defense, it wasn't like he was trying to listen in (although Jae did have a beautiful voice, and Wonpil wishes he would sing more). He just happened to walk by sometimes and hear it. He also noticed that Younghyun and Jae seemed to be very close, and Jae flocked over to his desk a lot. Wonpil might think they had something, if he had not caught Younghyun and Dowoon flirting.

But there was something else Wonpil noticed. For the people Jae was close to, he had nicknames. Brian for Younghyun, Bob for Sungjin. He wasn't super close with Dowoon, but as the two got closer, Wonpil noticed Jae call him "Woonie" a few times and it was incredibly cute and before Wonpil knew it, _he_ wanted a nickname too. He knew this was reserved for people close to Jae, and Wonpil should keep their relationship as professional as possible. But he couldn't help it.

It's like Jae is a mind reader, because two days after Wonpil makes this observation, it's almost time for their Christmas deals. Wonpil is in charge of gathering all the suggestions for deals that Jae and other heads make, so that they can have a meeting and discuss it. Wonpil prints all the emails and puts them into a pretty purple folder. He walks over to Jaehyung's office, a skip in his step (he doesn't know when he started to be so bouncy on his way to meet Jae). He knocks, just to be polite. "Come in," Jae calls from the other side.

Wonpil opens the door, and sees the older man typing away on his computer. Jae's gaze moves to Wonpil's figure approaching him and he smiles. Wonpil hands him the purple folder. "Here you go! These are all the emails I've received recently. Oh, and don't forget! It's meeting room 3 today," Wonpil reminds the ravenette, whose grin somehow grows.

"Okay, great," Jae says, putting the folder down on his desk. "I will read these soon, right after I respond to Mark's emails. Thank you, Piri~"

Wonpil's breath stops for a second. Did Jae just call him... Piri? That's... really cute? Jae comes to a conclusion that's the exact opposite of what Wonpil is thinking. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did that make you uncomfortable? I won't call you that anymore-"

"No!" Wonpil shouts. Jae is taken aback and Wonpil feels his face heat up in embarrassment. Did he really just shout at his boss? When he was just concerned for Wonpil's own comfort? "I mean, no. I like it, I like it a lot. So, don't worry, it's okay. Really," Wonpil says, and then he realizes he's rambling.

Instead of getting annoyed, Jae lets out a fond laugh. "Okay, great. Piri it is," Jae says, his concerned frown replaced by his usual smile. Maybe it was a bad idea to agree to being called Piri though, because Wonpil feels something weird in his chest when Jae says it. He can't tell if he loves the feeling or hates it.

What he can tell, is that over time, his boss becomes increasingly cuter and cuter. One such moment that elevates his cuteness level is a spring morning that they arrive to work at the same time. They're both there before everyone else, as usual. "Good morning, hyung!" Wonpil greets the older.

"Morning Piri," Jaehyung says with a grin. Wonpil feels himself involuntarily smile larger at the nickname, but it's quickly replaced by shock and then concern. Jaehyung lets out a sneeze. But it's a really small one. It's followed by a sniffle just as small. And it's kinda gross cause germs, but it's also strangely endearing.

"Are you sick, hyung? Maybe you should go home and rest?" Wonpil suggested. Jaehyung shook his head.

"I'm not sick. It's just allergies," Jaehyung responded before letting out another small sneeze. "I've got meds in my bag, I'll take them once we get inside."

"What are you allergic to?" Wonpil asked, genuinely curious.

Jaehyung first laughed at the question. "I'm allergic to just about everything, but in this particular scenario, flowers. I'm allergic to flowers. Too bad, they're really nice," Jaehyung responds. He then lets out another sneeze. Wonpil can't help but want to take care of him when he's all small like that. But he thinks it's kind of weird and say and think that about your boss.

It doesn't stop Wonpil from caring for Jae in his own way. Like making sure Jae takes his lunch breaks, making sure he doesn't stay at the office too long, reminding him of things here and there. And of course, by doing his job as Jae's secretary/receptionist properly. Part of the job is picking up phone calls and redirecting them. He gets a call one afternoon in the summer that puts him off.

Everyone is at their lunch break. Everyone except Wonpil, who had decided he will take his later. He has to compile all the sales records for Jae, and he's currently organizing the information. The phone rings just as he finishes and with a smile, he picks up the phone. "Hello! This is JYP Co., Incheon Branch. Wonpil is speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Wonpil. Is Jae there?" a voice Wonpil can't discern the gender of speaks. And besides, it's not like Wonpil to assume someone's gender by their voice. Some girls have deeper voices, and some boys have soft voices. Nothing wrong with that.

"No, sorry. He's at his lunch break right now. If you want to leave a message, I can take it for you," Wonpil offers.

"Ah, I see. Well... Actually no, it's fine. I think I'd like to tell him this myself. When he comes back, can you please tell him to call me?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Name? Hm, well... Can you just tell him his fiancee called? I think that should be good enough," the other person said with a giggle. Wonpil was sure what he was feeling at the moment wasn't appropriate. He felt... jealous. And unhappy. He felt sad, and a little angry. "Hello?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, uh. F-Fiancee, right? I'll tell him to call. Then, have a good day."

"Mmhm, you too! Thank you so much, Wonpil!" And then Wonpil hung up. He felt extremely discontent with what had just taken place. Jae had a fiancee? For how long? What were they like? Did they care for Jae as much as-

"Heya Piri~" Jae calls out. Wonpil's gaze snaps from the phone to the source of Jaehyung's voice.

"Oh, hyung! Uh, someone just called. They said to tell you they're uh, your fiancee...," Wonpil said. He's definitely not prepared for Jae's answer.

"Damn. Him again?" Jae says. Wonpil tilts his head questioningly. Jae definitely notices the unasked question. He figures there's no harm in telling. "He's someone my parents wanted me to date. We did go on a first date, but I wasn't really into it. He was though, extremely so. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, but he keeps insisting we're practically married. I don't even remember his name," Jae explained. Wonpil thought that last bit was a little harsh, but he also felt relieved.

"Oh," Wonpil said, trying not to sound too glad. "Well, what was wrong? He seemed nice. If you don't mind me asking!"

"It's okay, Piri, it's not a big deal. I just... I don't know, he _was_ nice. But I just think I like someone else already," Jae replied. "I mean, not that I'm gonna actually make a move or anything. Like, it'd be totally inappropriate given our relationship so, yeah. But it wouldn't be fair to date that guy with no feelings, right?"

"Right."

"Yeah. So, anyways, thanks for letting me know. I'll call him back in a bit. You can go on your break now Piri," Jae said, about to head back to his office. But the second he takes a step away, Wonpil calls out to him.

"Hyung, wait!"

"Hm?" Jae asks, turning around again.

"Who do you like? Why can't you two be together?" he asks. He tries not to think _'Is it me?'_ , but to no avail.

Jae doesn't give him an answer this time. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he responds with a grin. "I can't quite tell you that. Don't worry about it too much though, it's not a huge deal or anything." And he's off again, leaving Wonpil unsatisfied. Wonpil tries to forget anyways though. It doesn't seem like he'll ever get a straight answer for that question.

Forgetting is easier said than done though. And that same day, only minutes later, he confides in Dowoon and Sungjin. "Did you guys know Mr. Park likes someone?" Wonpil asked. He pokes at the leafy green salad in front of him.

"Yes," Sungjin and Dowoon say at the same time. Wonpil eyes the both of them curiously.

"I mean, he's kind of obvious about it," Dowoon says, looking at Sungjin for validation. Sungjin nods.

"Definitely way too obvious," Sungjin confirms. "The way he's constantly at their desk, constantly calling out to them. The way he looks at them, the praises, the clear favoritism," Sungjin adds.

"... Younghyunnie hyung?" Wonpil guesses.

"Nah, he's been bothering Younghyun less these days. You didn't notice?" Dowoon replies.

"No. I mean, yes. Kind of. Wait, no, who is he talking to more now then?" Wonpil asked.

"You," Sungjin replied. "Wonpil, you really haven't noticed?"

"No! He always leaves after giving me some work to do, anyways. So, I think he just sees me as an employee... As he should!"

"Well, maybe we're wrong then?" Dowoon said, to Sungjin now.

"Maybe," Sungjin said, but he seemed to just be saying that, like he didn't really believe they were wrong. "Why are you so curious anyways, Wonpil?" Sungjin asked.

"Oh yeah. Didn't you say he was lazy and a slacker? The worst kind of person?" Dowoon asked.

"I- No! He's not! I just misjudged him is all... Anyways, I was just curious, because he said he can't tell me who he likes," Wonpil said, and it wasn't entirely a lie. Just not the entire truth. But it didn't matter, he soon spilled the truth anyways, with Sungjin's teasing glint in his eyes, and Dowoon's smile. "Wh-What? It's not- I don't like him, okay?"

"Uh huh, I'm sure you don't. How kind of you to be so invested in our boss' love life then. He is going to be 30 soon, maybe he _should_ be looking for someone," Sungjin replied.

"Or not. Love isn't something to rush into," Wonpil says.

"Oh, but I'm sure if it came to you in the form of tall, light, bespectacled, brunette with blond you'd dive right in," Dowoon said. Wonpil looked at him, and Sungjin snickered.

"I... This is bullying! You guys are mean and I'm not gonna eat with you anymore!" Wonpil exclaims, standing up and grabbing his food.

But he can't deny they're right when he accidentally hears Jae and Younghyun talking two weeks later. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but he heard his name and the word "boyfriend" and wasn't about to steer the conversation any which way by popping up. Sure, they were talking in English so Wonpil couldn't decipher all of it, but he could get the basic gist of it.

"So, you don't see Wonpil as boyfriend material? But he's just your type," Younghyun said.

"Well, sure, but- Okay fine, you got me. He's exactly my type. But that doesn't mean I _want_ him to be my boyfriend. Do you know how inappropriate that is?" Jae asked.

"Well, I would say yeah if you only wanted him because he's cute. But I know there are other aspects about him that you like," Younghyun answered. "And honestly, I think he suits you well, too. And you can lie all you want, the only reason you didn't give Sanghyeon the time of day is because you like Wonpil already."

"I mean..." Wonpil could feel his face heat up and his heart beat a little faster. So, Jae does like him? He didn't deny it. "Stop trying to feed me ideas, Brian. He's my receptionist! It's completely inappropriate to even be having this conversation," Jae continues.

"Okay, okay. But you know, the longer you hold off making a move, the more painful you make it for the both of you," Younghyun said.

"I guess we'll be suffering to the grave then," Jae answered.

"Hey, don't say that. I just want you to be happy, you know. Then, I'll take my leave now. Sorry for disturbing your peace with my ideas," Younghyun said with a laugh. "Then, I'll see you later Jae- Oh, pardon, I mean, Mr. Park."

"Just shut up and get out of my office."

"Yikes, that was inappropriate behavior to exhibit to one of your employees," Younghyun says finally before the door to Jae's office opens. Wonpil tries to act natural. "Heya Wonpil," Younghyun says with a grin. And then he's on his way.

And Dowoon was painfully correct. Wonpil wants nothing more than to throw himself into Jae's arms and kiss him all over. But he doesn't.

His self restraint lasts a whole month. It's fall again, and he is finding himself in a similar scenario as the one only a year ago. Only, this time, he's at the office at 6:30 because he's waiting for Jae. The bespectacled man was preparing for a meeting he would be having soon with the sales department. Sales were slowly but surely declining, and Jae had to figure out why and how to solve that issue.

"Hyung, your habit of working after hours is extremely out of hand," Wonpil says. He's taken to waiting in Jae's office with him. Jae looks up and he smiles.

"Your habit of waiting for me after hours is extremely out of hand. Go on, Wonpil, go out and have fun," Jae says. "I'm sure you have other things you want to be doing."

Wonpil shook his head. "I don't want you to be lonely, hyung."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Jae replied. As he does, he signs a paper and puts it in his pile of signed papers.

"I can't _not_ worry about you hyung! I... Hyung, do you remember when you told me you don't have anything to go home for?" Wonpil asked.

"Uh... That was... a year ago?" Wonpil nodded. "I'm surprised _you_ still rememeber."

"It was just really sad, you know? And, I've been thinking and... well, what if you did have something to go back to? Or, someone?"

"Then I imagine I'd be working a little faster. Why?"

"Um, what if," Wonpil's cheeks were hot and he had to look at anything but Jae, so he looked at his stack of papers. "What if that someone was me?"

There's only silence. Wonpil tenses up. Maybe his English needed some work, and he misunderstood something Jae and Younghyun had said. Or maybe this was one of those weird cases with slang and stuff. Either way, Wonpil feels like he's messed up.

"Do you mean like... you're looking for a roommate?" Jaehyung says, and it's a really bad attempt to try to steer the conversation somewhere else. But Wonpil doesn't want the conversation to go anywhere else because he needs to either become Jae's boyfriend right now or work on moving on right now. Or he'll probably perish.

"No, hyung. I mean I want to be your boyfriend," Wonpil says. He's surprised by how clearly it comes out.

"Piri, we can't date. You're my employee."

"So? Then I'll quit," Wonpil says, and he looks back up at Jae who looks conflicted.

"No, I'm not gonna let you quit. Piri, you're not- It isn't love, I think you just feel bad for me."

"Do you seriously think I would date someone out of pity?"

"Quite honestly, yes."

"No! Hyung, I love you! And I know you at least like me back, so why are you being difficult? Why can't we be together?"

"Because you're my receptionist. Frankly, if I dated you, it'd be power abuse."

"It wouldn't be because _I'm_ asking _you_ out," Wonpil responded, with a pout. But Jae still seemed hesitant, so Wonpil took off his nametag and placed it on the desk, sliding it over to Jae. "There! I quit! So now, will you please- I just want to be with you, hyung."

"And it's... not just because you think I'm sad and lonely?"

"Hyung, I don't think that at all."

"And I really don't want you to lose your job over this."

"I already said it's fine. If you want, I'll even look for a replacement."

"Piri."

"Yes?"

"Okay. Okay, we can give it a shot. But, I don't think anyone can replace you. I think you should stay."

"Really? But isn't that breaking some kind of rule?"

"Well, you know what they say. Rules are made to be broken."

"Wh- Hyung!" Jae laughed at the sight of Wonpil's shocked face. He pulled the smaller man a little closer and gently pecked his lips. Wonpil grinned and threw himself into Jae's arms, just like he'd been wanting to do for a while.

They sat together in silence for a few moments, holding each other close with a few pecks here and there. Then Jae pulled Wonpil up and started to put away his things. "Well, come on then, Piri. We still got a lot of time, let's go on a date," Jae said.

"R-Right now? But we're in our work clothes! I'm not prepared for a date," Wonpil replied.

"Okay, fair. Saturday then?"

"Saturday, then."


End file.
